Trapped
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Riku and Sora are fighting- during a moment of such anger, they end up hurting each other physically and emotionally. Sora just can't find the heart to leave. May be continued, if people like it enough.


**Hiya guys. So I was just feeling inspired because I'm almost finished with Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories for the PS2. Enjoy, please!**

**Warnings: Violence and Language. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trapped<strong>

**x**

_"I HATE YOU!" _Those words rang in Riku's ears continuously, bouncing around in his skull until he could take it no more.

His cheeks were damp from tears, eyes puffy from crying and heart aching from guilt. He could hear Sora shuffling around in their room, the door locked. There were dents and scuffs in it from where Riku had tried to break in due to Sora trapping himself inside, in order to separate themselves.

The silverette resided on the sofa, those wretched shuffling noises the only thing slicing the impending silence.

Sora was packing.

Riku's heart jumped with pain, wanting to make the brunette stay, but not knowing how. He rested his head in his palms, letting fresh tears glide down his face as he felt regret start to bubble up inside of his chest. _"Maybe I am just a useless bastard." _The man thought darkly. _"I'm so sorry Sora." _

* * *

><p>Sora pulled his dressers open viciously, taking a handful of random items and stuffing them into a duffle bag that lay on the bed. Tears dripped from his chin as he packed, his eyes stinging and lungs gasping for air. Midway between shoving a clump of clothes into the duffle bag, the brunette let out a loud sob before throwing the bag across the room, making it thump against the wall noisily.<p>

He kicked the side of the bed, his bare foot screaming in pain- he didn't care as he let himself toss all of the pillows and blankets off of the bed and onto the floor, the scent of Riku on them. Once the mattress was bare Sora laid on it silently, pulling at his hair as he attempted to calm down.

_*Flashback*_

_Sora glowered at Riku, who stood before him in fury. "You're being so- so- so stupid!" He stammered. _

_Riku scoffed and smirked as he stepped closer to the other man. "Stop pretending! I know you're whoring around! You might as well tell me who it is- Kairi? Axel?"_

_Sora let his head tilt back slightly as he gave a sad chuckle. "I **hate **you when you get like this." He shouted before stepping around the man, who immediately glared and whipped around, letting his hand collide with a slim back. Sora felt his torso being pushed forward, and the next he knew, his face hit the wooden floor. Sora heard footsteps rush toward him as he lifted a hand to his mouth only to pull it away, blood covering his fingers. A palm rested atop Sora's shoulder as Riku hurriedly apologized._

_The brunette gritted his teeth and balled his right fist tight, swinging it at the silverette's face. _

_From there it escalated- kicking, punching, scratching, saying hurtful things. _

_Sora felt himself being pushed into the wall, Riku's hands pinning his wrists to the cool surface. "You're just a slut!" Riku sobbed, "You don't care about anybody but yourself!" His green eyes darkened before he felt the smaller man's knee jab into his stomach, making him wrap his arms around his own torso. Sora fled into the bedroom nearby and locked himself inside, leaning against the door as Riku tried to break it down- all the while balling._

_*End of Flashback*_

Sora held his aching stomach, fresh sobs spilling from his mouth. He couldn't leave Riku- no matter how rude, absurd or abusive he could be.

Sora loved him, and he always would. It pained the brunette, knowing that he would and could not ever find another person that made him feel the way the silverette made him feel, no one could ever come close to the man's glowing smile- even if most of the time it was in the form of a smirk. Nobody could tell Sora "I love you" and make him feel the same as when Riku said it, nobody could replace Riku, the brunette thought.

_"I'm trapped..."_ Sora thought to himself. _"I'm trapped..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... I feel a bit sadistic, leaving it here. Should I continue or make it a oneshot? Please leave a review if you'd like to see more... or if you just liked it. :3<strong>

**Please excuse any spelling errors- this was written in a rush!**


End file.
